


he's got youth on his side

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like phone sex only HOTTER, sex via comms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman Beyond, Terry McGinnis/Dick Grayson or /Bruce Wayne, sex over coms</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's got youth on his side

"Gah, this is boring," Terry says, touching his feet down on the nearest roof. "Not even a random Joker mucking around. I could be home studying for my final." He stretches his arms over his head. "Or beating the next level on my game."  
  
"You don't have time for games," Bruce says in his ear.  
  
"Or," Terry ignores him, bending at the waist to stretch his hamstrings. "I could be there. With you."  
  
"You have patrol," Bruce says, but even he doesn't sound all that convinced.  
  
"You know what I don't have though?" Terry says, cracking his neck. "A gag reflex."  
  
"Terry..."  
  
"Come on," Terry says. "Nothing is happening tonight and I am so horny it's probably not even safe for me to be up here."  
  
Bruce snorts. "You're a teenager. If I let you off the hook every time you were horny Gotham would be overrun with criminals."  
  
"Yeah, but think of all the orgasms."  
  
"You need to focus," Bruce says.   
  
"No," Terry says. "I  _need_  you to fuck me."  
  
A beat.  
  
"Just like the other night."  
  
"Hn," Bruce says. "You liked that?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Terry asks. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Maybe a little," Bruce says. "No one could've doubted your, ah, interest. It's a good thing I haven't got any neighbors."  
  
"Best part about being a recluse," Terry says as he glides to the next roof. "No one can hear the teenager you're banging screaming your name."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm too old for you to use to the word 'banging' in reference to me."  
  
"Yeah well, I was pretty sure you were too old to fuck me up against the wall, but I was wrong."  
  
"You barely weigh anything," Bruce says. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to break you."  
  
"Sometimes  _I_  feel like you're going to break me," Terry grins. "God, can I please come home?"  
  
"Patrol," Bruce so kindly reminds him.   
  
Terry sighs. "I just wanna come home and strip off the suit and crawl right in your lap," He says, even as he scans the alleys and side streets for activity. "I want your hands all  _over_  me, Bruce."  
  
"I," Bruce says. "I want that too."  
  
"I love your hands," Terry says. "They're so big and rough. I love feeling the scars on the back of your knuckles when you drag your hand down my back when you take the suit off me."  
  
"Oh," Bruce says softly, then his voice hitches and -- and Terry  _recognizes_  that sound.  
  
"You bastard," he says. "You're getting off while forcing me to stay out here all night. That's evil even for you, Bruce."  
  
"I'll make it up to you when you get home," Bruce says and Terry snorts.   
  
"You'll be asleep."  
  
"So wake me up," Bruce says. "It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"So, what? You just want me to come in and get in next to you naked, like breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Mm," Bruce says. "And get yourself ready before so all I have to do is slide right into you."  
  
"Jesus," Terry breathes out.   
  
"I can't wait," Bruce says and Terry can hear his sharp, rapid breaths through the comm. "You're always so tight for me."  
  
"Fuck," Terry says. "Bruce."  
  
" _Terry,_ " Bruce says, then grunts, and Terry hates him so much right now, except for how much he wants to fuck his  _brains_ out.   
  
"I hate you," Terry says and Bruce just laughs.  
  
"See you after sun up."  
  
" _Hate_ ," Terry says and well, if he gets a little too aggressive with the mugger he finds in the next alley, that's totally Bruce's fault.


End file.
